Glomeruli and dissociated glomerular cells from normal and diseased human and other animal kidneys will be cultured under 'normal' and diseased 'pathological' culture conditions. Parameters to be assessed in culture are glomerular cellular alterations which occur as a consequence of disease. These include modifications in morphologic appearance, epithelial immune-adherence receptors, lectin receptors, basement membrane synthesis, fibronectin association, actomyosin, mesangial cell phagocytosis, and cloning. Pathological culture conditions to be explored include utilization of culture medium containing diabetic human or experimental animal serum, immune-complexes, nephrotic serum, malignant hypertension serum, and metabolic inhibitors.